


Nuestra canción

by Bosqueyneblina



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Music Store, Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bosqueyneblina/pseuds/Bosqueyneblina
Summary: Minhyuk es dueño de la tienda de instrumentos "Nuestra canción" y Jooheon es un baterista que entra al local a comprar unas baquetas. Este encuentro cambiará sus vidas.





	Nuestra canción

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilDimples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilDimples/gifts).



> Es el primer fic sobre Joohyuk que realizo. Espero que les agrade.  
> No sé si se puede etiquetar a personas aquí, pero bueno... Jared_Monbebe514, decidí que fuera un obsequio por el 4to aniversario de los chicos jo. Me dices qué te pareció. Gracias por tus ánimos y a seguir apoyando a los chicos. ;)

 

~ § ~

 

El gran letrero “Nuestra canción. Instrumentos musicales” afuera de la tienda indicaba a los transeúntes lo que allí se vendía: toda clase de productos de música, piezas para instrumentos e incluso discos.

En el pequeño aparador de vidrio se podían ver una que otra guitarra, un saxofón y un trombón. Jooheon revisó que la dirección fuera la correcta, guardó su celular en el bolsillo trasero de sus ajustados pantalones de mezclilla, se puso sus grandes audífonos alrededor de su cuello, reposando sobre su chaqueta negra de piel, y entró a comprar en esa tienda.

Sus amigos le habían recomendado el lugar. Nada más entrar, escuchó el parloteo incesante que lo recibió con un bienvenido, bienvenido, bienvenido; la voz provenía de un gran loro que estaba posado sobre un perchero, junto al mostrador, una vista un poco inusual en un negocio de ese tipo.

La tienda era relativamente grande, con estantes especificando su contenido y algunas guitarras y violines colgando de unas barras de metal específicas para ello. A un lado había un set de batería y un pasillo de puros discos compactos.

En esos momentos el dependiente estaba ocupado discutiendo con un cliente y no pudo evitar escuchar su conversación.

–Vamos, precioso.

–Ya le dije, señor, no pienso darle mi número porque no estoy interesado en salir con usted –el muchacho mantenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarras–. Si me sigue acosando, tendré que llamar a la policía. Ahora si me permite, tengo trabajo que hacer…

El muchacho rubio estaba siendo molestado por ese rabo verde, un hombre chaparro y calvo, quien no tenía intenciones de irse, y se estaba defendiendo como podía.

Jooheon decidió intervenir porque odiaba ese tipo de acoso.

–¿Qué pasa, amor? ¿Hay algún problema? –dijo con voz firme y alta, acercándose al mostrador.

El muchacho se quedó atónito por un momento pero entendió qué estaba intentando hacer. Decidió seguirle la corriente. El hombre volteó a verlo y no supo ni dónde esconderse.

–No, cariño, sólo estaba atendiendo a este señor, pero ya se iba.

–Oh bien, no me gustaría pensar que te estén molestando.

–Eh… bueno, sí, sí… yo no sabía… ya me voy… –balbuceó el hombre.

Acto seguido, salió apresuradamente del local. Minhyuk resopló.

–Gracias por ayudarme –dijo, aliviado porque sabía que el hombrecito ya no volvería.

Había sido la tercera vez que esa persona estaba allí.

–Sólo hice lo que tenía que hacer en estos casos, aunque un buen golpe habría sido lo mejor –dijo el joven, con sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros y encogiendo sus hombros.

Al quitarse un peso de encima, Minhyuk pudo mirar detenidamente al joven y su cara empezó a enrojecer. El joven era muy atractivo, estaba en forma, con una piel reluciente, ojos pizpiretos, cabello negro, y una cara de inocencia que contrastaba con su imagen de chico malo.

Minhyuk no podía creer que frente a él estuviera ese chico. Joohoney. Su crush. El baterista del ensamble de rock del club al que iba todos los viernes por la noche. El joven de los hoyuelos que lo traía vuelto loco. Las manos le empezaron a sudar.

–¿Qué desea?

–Ah, claro. Por un momento se me había olvidado por qué vine aquí… Quiero un par de baquetas 5A.

Minhyuk asintió y las buscó en el estante detrás de él.

–Esto corre por cuenta de la tienda.

–No puedo aceptarlo. Deseo pagar –Jooheon sacó su cartera pero Minhyuk negó con la cabeza.

–Tómalo como forma de agradecimiento. Por favor –lo dijo de una forma tan tierna que Jooheon no pudo negarse.

–Bien. Muchas gracias…

–Minhyuk. Lee Minhyuk.

–Yo soy Lee Jooheon, aunque ahora voy por el nombre artístico de Joohoney.

“También es un Lee. No suena mal, Sr.Lee&Sr.Lee”, pensó Minhyuk.

–Mucho gusto –se dieron un apretón de manos y Minhyuk trató de no colapsar.

–El gusto es mío. Toco la batería en un grupo que se presenta en el club “Rush”. Te invito a ir a escucharnos.

–Eh… bueno… en realidad conozco ese lugar. Suelo ir los viernes a las sesiones de rock que realizan.

–Qué grata sorpresa. Entonces te veré mañana, supongo.

–Sí. Allí estaré. Después de darse cuenta del silencio incómodo que siguió porque ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir más, Jooheon se despidió y salió del local.

Minhyuk se lamentaba internamente. Él que era tan sociable y le encantaba entablar conversaciones, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan tímido precisamente en su presencia? Ni siquiera podía pedirle una cita o al menos su número.

Había estado yendo al club desde hacía dos meses y fue porque, la primera noche en el lugar, le llamó la atención ese joven que tocaba muy bien la batería. Prolongaban las sesiones de rock hasta muy tarde y Minhyuk vivía lejos de allí, pero no le importaba.

La atracción que sintió por el baterista fue demasiado grande. Era cautivador ver el esfuerzo, dedicación y concentración que ponía Jooheon a la hora de tocar los platillos o toms y cómo su cara se llenaba de sudor por la rapidez de sus movimientos. Minhyuk se preguntaba si ponía la misma intensidad a la hora de hacer el amor. Qué pensarían si se pudiera leer la mente y él con ese tipo de pensamientos, pero no podía negar que deseaba a Jooheon y que tenía sueños húmedos en los que estaban en posturas comprometedoras y sugerentes.

El viernes por la noche allí estuvo en la sesión de rock. Primero le tocó el turno a Day6, una banda veterana, y después le tocó el turno al grupo Mohae, del cual Jooheon formaba parte. A pesar de que el baterista parecía ser opacado por los otros integrantes, para Minhyuk era el más importante, no le quitó la vista de encima y se enfocó en ver todos sus movimientos y disfrutaba de la música que creaba. Los músculos de sus brazos se tensaban y se relajaban de acuerdo al ritmo de la música y se notaba qué tan bien tonificados estaban porque por lo regular utilizaba playeras negras sin mangas.

Cuando el espectáculo terminó, Minhyuk salió apresuradamente del local para que el último autobús de la noche no lo dejara.

Afuera hacía un frío insoportable. Comenzó a tararear la melodía de una canción de Mohae. Escuchó que le hablaban. Volteó a ver y se encontró con Jooheon, quien jadeaba al tratar de alcanzarlo y estaba exhalando vaho de su boca por lo frío del ambiente. Todavía traía el montón de pincitas que dejaba libres los cabellos de la mitad de su cabeza. Vestía su inconfundible chamarra negra, pantalones rasgados y botas del mismo color, y traía los ojos delineados de negro.

–Hola. Te vi desde la tarima. No pensé que fueras a salir tan rápido.

–Oh, disculpa. Por lo regular no me quedo más tiempo por la hora.

“¿Corrió sólo para poder alcanzarme? Qué lindo”.

–Entiendo. Te acompaño a la parada. Ya es muy tarde para que andes solo.

–Jooheon. Soy un adulto; puedo cuidarme muy bien.

–Eso no tiene nada que ver con serlo. Hay pervertidos en todos lados y eres una persona muy bella que atrae muchas miradas indeseadas. Vamos.

Minhyuk gritó internamente por ese cumplido. “Min, no lo arruines, atolondrado, cálmate”, se dijo a sí mismo. Sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza y empezaron a caminar.

Jooheon se dio cuenta de que Minhyuk se llevaba las manos a la boca tratando de infundirles calor. Sacó un par de guantes negros del bolsillo de su chamarra y se los dio. Al hacerlo, sus manos se rozaron y a Minhyuk se le erizó la piel como en descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo.

–No es necesario.

–Utilízalos, creo que los necesitas más que yo.

“Ay, este hombre es perfecto”. Se los puso y le calzaron a la perfección. Platicaron durante el resto del corto trayecto.

–No te he preguntado tu edad.

–Tengo 24 años.

–Yo, 23.

–Soy más grande que tú. Soy tu hyung.

–Minhyuk hyung.

–Dime Min, así me dicen mis amigos.

El rubor de las mejillas de Jooheon se hizo evidente. Sólo asintió y cambió de tema.

–¿Es tuyo ese loro que tienes en la tienda?

–Era de mi abuela, quien falleció hace un año, así que ahora me encargo de cuidarlo.

Habían llegado a la parada.

–No está en una jaula.

–No, odio verlo enjaulado, por lo que decidí mandar a hacer un perchero especial. Debo mantener siempre limpia su área, pero es lo de menos.

–¿Cómo se llama?

–Coco.

El autobús no tardó en llegar y Minhyuk deseó que se hubiera tardado más.

–Gracias por acompañarme. Te devolveré tus guantes. Adiós –dijo Minhyuk.

–Mi placer. Hasta luego, Min.

 

~ § ~

 

“¿Y si no soy su tipo? Seguramente ha salido con personas mucho mejores que yo”, pensaba Minhyuk. No es que tuviera baja autoestima, sabía que tenía su atractivo, pero a veces sus malditos complejos no lo dejaban en paz.

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde su plática fuera del club y todavía no se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso.

La voz de Jooheon lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Estaba allí en la tienda para comprar un accesorio.

–¿Me decías? –le preguntó Jooheon escudriñando su cara en busca de respuesta.

Hacía poco le había dicho “Jooheon, debo decirte algo”, pero después se había quedado estático.

–No, nada. Me sumí en mis pensamientos –se ruborizó al sentir su mirada fija en él.

–Ya veo… bueno, entonces me voy. Gracias por los platillos. Hoy mismo los probaré en el ensayo. Nos vemos.

–Sí, me alegra que estés satisfecho con ellos. Cualquier problema, me lo haces saber. Hasta luego.

Jooheon hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y empezó a alejarse por el pasillo.

–Me gustas, Jooheon. Eso es lo que quería decirte –dijo Minhyuk suspirando.

No sabía si podría ser capaz de confesarse, algún día, ante Jooheon. Él no lo escuchó, pero Coco sí. Se puso frenético y comenzó a repetir "me gustas Jooheon, me gustas Jooheon, me gustas Jooheon", sin parar, con los ojos dilatados, con sus plumitas erizadas y aleteando incontrolablemente.

–Shhh, cálmate, Coco.

El condenado loro estaba repitiendo lo que había escuchado decir a Minhyuk. Jooheon se paralizó en la entrada del negocio. Ya había posado su mano en el picaporte de la puerta pero lo soltó y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Minhyuk.

Poco a poco esbozó una sonrisa y Minhyuk sentía que moría de la vergüenza. El otro se acercó con pasos firmes hacia el mostrador.

–¿Dónde aprendió a decir eso el loro? –dijo, alzó su ceja derecha y sonrió de lado, muy seductor.

Aunque la respuesta era obvia para él, quería que Minhyuk se lo dijera directamente.

–Pues… –Minhyuk quería ver todo menos a Jooheon, así que miró en otra dirección, y empezó a apretar con sus manos, nerviosamente, la tela de su mandil.

–¿Sí?

–Sí, sí, lo escuchó de mí, ¿contento? –dijo Minhyuk, un poco abochornado, mirándolo finalmente a los ojos.

–¿Y te gusto? –preguntó Jooheon, expectante.

–¡Sí, genio! No me considero tímido, pero estar en frente de ti hace que no pueda decir las palabras que quiero decir. Haces que mi corazón se acelere, que empiece a sudar, a parpadear incontrolablemente, que me tiemblen las piernas como un maldito adolescente. No me había atrevido a decirte cuánto me atraes… –Minhyuk no paraba de hablar.

Era una confesión que llevaba guardada mucho tiempo y ahora salía a borbotones.

A Jooheon le gustaba ese muchacho delgado y alto, con una apariencia deslumbrante, de facciones finas y manos delicadas, que ahora estaba hablando sin parar, haciendo todo un drama de una confesión.

Después de su primer encuentro, se encontró pensando regularmente en él, más de lo debido. Había escuchado decir, de otros músicos que iban a comprar allí, que era muy platicador, alegre y agradable, pero que no aceptaba invitaciones para salir y eso en cierta forma lo había detenido a hacer algún movimiento.

Saber que esa sonrisa brillante que le enseñaba, cada vez que iba a la tienda, era sólo para él, hizo que se sintiera el baterista más afortunado del mundo. Quería saber más sobre Minhyuk.

–Entiendo si esto te incomoda y no estás interesado en salir conmigo, y… –dijo e iba a seguir hablando pero Jooheon lo interrumpió.

–Estoy interesado en ti. Definitivamente. Te invito a salir mañana, a cenar. Quiero que nos conozcamos mejor. ¿Qué te parece?

Minhyuk estaba estupefacto. Pensó que ni en sus mejores sueños hubiera pasado esto que le estaba pasando.

–Me encantaría –dijo esbozando una amplia sonrisa y por lo que a Jooheon le dio un vuelco el corazón.

–Bien. Mañana a las 9 p.m. pasaré a tu casa a recogerte.

Minhyuk le escribió su dirección en un pedazo de hoja, Jooheon le susurró al oído “allí te veo”, le dirigió la más cálida sonrisa, con sus ojitos formando medias lunas y sus adorables hoyuelos resaltando de los cachetes, y salió de la tienda. Minhyuk gritó de la emoción y miró a Coco.

–Nunca antes había estado tan feliz de que estuvieras aquí, Coco. Eres el mejor. ¡No puedo creerlo, tengo una cita con mi Joohoney! Y gracias a un loro… qué cosas…

De repente, Coco empezó a cantar "bésameee, bésame muuchooo" a todo pulmón. La canción favorita de la abuela.

Minhyuk sonrió y también cantó. Cantó tan alto que se cohibió cuando vio a Jooheon entrar nuevamente por la puerta y dirigirse hacia él. Lo tomó delicadamente del cuello, acercando su cara a la suya, con el mostrador de por medio, y lo besó.

Fue un acto impulsivo, fugaz, pero lleno de deseo. Minhyuk pudo oler la esencia a vainilla que emanaba de su ropa.

–Quise volver para hacer esto. Por cierto, cantas hermoso, Min. Te veo mañana –dijo Jooheon, le guiñó un ojo y volvió a salir, dejando a Minhyuk perplejo y confundido, con un ligero sabor a miel todavía en sus labios.

Jooheon era… impredecible. Y eso lo excitaba muchísimo. “Totalmente mi tipo”.

Sabían que no podrían dormir esa noche por la ansiedad de volverse a ver y besarse de nuevo, e incluso de atreverse a algo más.

 

~ § ~

 


End file.
